Le mangeur de rêves
by La plume rouge
Summary: Pourquoi Reim se lève-t-il si tôt et se couche-t-il si tard ? Pourquoi déteste-t-il la violence ? Ce n'est en fait pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Tout cela a débuté à l'aube de sa vie, lors de sa septième année... UA


**Vous devinerez jamais quoi, les enfants ! Je suis de retour sur le fandom de PH ! Ouais, vous savez puisque vous êtes sur le lien, kof. Bref, oubliez cette petite remarque stupide, hein. Alors voilà une nouvelle fic avec mon Reiminichou d'amour ! Ouais, c'le mien, nah. J'étais là avant vous à le vénérez, bouhaha ! Kof. Où est le bouton "arrêt des délires stupides" sur ce truc ? **

**Bon essayons de rester un peu sérieux, parce que cette fic l'est un peu quand même. C'est triste, j'ai chialé à la fin, aha. Oui, je suis probablement masochiste et alors ? Donc ben euh... voilà. Décidément, je n'ai que des choses constructives à dire aujourd'hui...**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi, tout est à Jun MOCHIZUKI. Mais rassurez-vous (ou non), j'ai kidnappé Reim ! Il est tout à moi ! Comme le scénario et l'écriture de cette fic.**

**RATING : T.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_Dans l'obscurité ambiante, il était difficile de discerner quoi que ce soit, cependant Reim parvint tout de même à percevoir l'ombre qui se tenait devant son lit. Le petit garçon eut un sursaut et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, écarquillant les yeux et soufflant bruyamment. Qu'était-ce donc que ça ? Ça restait silencieux mais ça haletait avec force, faisant s'échouer un souffle âcre sur le visage terrifié du jeune Reim, alors seulement âgé de sept ans. Malgré tous ses efforts pour détailler la chose, il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il appela un à un les prénoms de ses frères, puis son père, puis sa mère. Mais ses chuchotements précipités ne faisaient pas réagir l'ombre. Immobile, avec toujours ce même halètement, ce même rythme entre deux soupirs glacés. Reim sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; et pourtant il n'osait pas crier, appeler au secours. Sa gorge était sèche et la chose restait toujours immobile, plantée au bout de son petit lit. Le garçonnet ne bougeait pas un seul muscle, tentait de masquer sa respiration effrayée, ne quittant pas des yeux l'ombre et essayant de ciller le moins souvent possible._

_Mais alors qu'il ne tenait plus, et papillonnait plusieurs secondes, remuant légèrement, l'ombre disparut. Ç'aurait dû être un soulagement, mais en réalité le fait de ne plus pouvoir savoir où était la chose le faisait encore plus paniquer ; son cœur s'emballait furieusement et ses mains moites se resserrèrent sur les fins draps qui lui collaient à la peau ; il jeta un œil sur le sol, parcouru de longs frémissements. Sa poitrine se soulevait très irrégulièrement, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables. Lorsqu'enfin il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol, quelque chose saisit ses chevilles et il poussa un hurlement d'effroi, se débattant et réussissant à échapper à la prise glacée de cette chose, se reculant contre le mur, tout au fond de son lit, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et tremblant de tout son corps._

_Alerté par son cri, une domestique du manoir Barma accourut et alluma le premier chandelier venu, haletante et quelques mèches de son chignon lui retombant sur le visage ; elle devait avoir courut pour venir jusqu'ici._

_- Q-que se passe-t-il... ? demanda-t-elle, à bout de souffle._

_- U-un monstre... u-un... _

_- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, mon garçon. Vous avez dû rêver. Rendormez-vous._

_- N-non, je- !_

_Mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte, seules subsistaient les flammes oscillantes du chandelier, qu'il fixait avec insistance, roulé en boule. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de l'aube ne percent la pénombre angoissante de la chambre et il sortit alors en courant de la pièce à coucher._

_Il demanda immédiatement à ce qu'il soit transféré dans une autre chambre. On le lui accorda après plusieurs nuits de hurlements ; et puis les cernes qui se creusaient sous ses yeux exaspéraient le Duc Barma. Il fut ainsi installé dans une autre chambre. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Encore... et encore._

_- Il suffit ! tonna Rufus Barma en observant sévèrement Reim. Je pensais que ça n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant mais tu entres à présent dans l'adolescence et tu commences à devenir un homme, alors cesse tes pleurnicheries et je vais te charger d'une mission. Cela calmera peut-être tes ardeurs._

_Et une fois qu'il fut, malgré lui et sur les ordres du Duc Barma, installé chez les Rainsworth, il crut que cela allait enfin s'arrêter. Mais il se trompait lourdement. Les années passèrent sans que jamais cette ombre ne le quitte. Même lorsque Xerxes Break et lui furent devenus implicitement amis, même lorsque la petite Sharon fut devenue comme une petite sœur, cela persistait à le hanter._

_Et..._

_Il avait enfin ses vingt-six ans. Xerxes Break allait peut-être enfin cesser de le ridiculiser comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple passe-temps relativement amusant. _

_Il rejoignit craintivement son lit, sous lequel étaient entassées des valises remplies de dossiers dans la crainte de dormir sur le Mangeur de Rêves. Car c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé. Depuis son entrée dans sa vie, il n'avait plus jamais fait un seul rêve ; uniquement des cauchemars lui rappelant sa présence, du moins quand il ne restait pas éveillé à surveiller l'ombre devant son lit. Tout le monde pensait qu'il se couchait tard et se levait tôt par simple souci de commodité, mais il se cachait en réalité quelque chose de beaucoup plus maladif derrière cette habitude. Il ignorait s'il était fou ou maudit, mais il ne vivait pas moins dans la hantise de mourir une nuit dans d'horribles souffrances._

_Lorsque la flamme du chandelier s'essouffla, l'ombre apparut, comme d'habitude. Il poussa un léger soupir et releva son oreiller pour l'observer. Il rangea précautionneusement ses lunettes et se passa une main dans les cheveux, les lèvres sèches. Dans sa main, étroitement serrée, son arme à feu. Il ignorait si cela allait lui faire quelque chose si elle l'attaquait mais cela le rassurait._

_Depuis que Break lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il lui avait conté ses malheurs, il s'était tu, de peur de passer pour un cinglé. Il l'était peut-être, après tout. _

_Il papillonna, sentant le sommeil l'inviter à sombrer. Il avait toujours du mal à accueillir chaleureusement cette invitation, hanté par ses craintes silencieuses. Mais il réussit tout de même à fermer les yeux et à dormir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un grincement ne le réveille en sursaut et que sa main ne crispe compulsivement sur son arme._

_Et soudainement, un visage blafard vint flotter au-dessus du sien et il poussa un hurlement, appuyant sur la gâchette par réflexe. Quelque chose de tiède et visqueux lui explosa au visage et il se hâta d'allumer le chandelier, découvrant avec horreur la poitrine ensanglantée et le visage frappé de stupeur de Xerxes Break. Son expression refléta bientôt une intense douleur, ses traits convulsés._

_Reim, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, eut le réflexe de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe et glissa son bras par-dessus son épaule, incapable de proférer le moindre son et le traînant dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés de la lueur du jour naissant. Les visages horrifiés des domestiques autour de lui fixaient tour à tour la poitrine de Break, le visage inexpressif de Reim, couvert du sang du blessé et sa main tremblante enserrant l'arme du crime._

_On cria, on les pointa du doigt et bientôt on saisit Reim par les épaules ; trop sonné, il ne chercha pas à se débattre, se laissant entraîner par les agents de Pandora. Il fut même convoqué tandis que Xerxes était transféré dans le grand salon, avec un éminent médecin à son chevet._

_On l'assit dans une geôle humide et on lui retira l'arme avec précaution, les agents de Pandora guettant sa réaction ; mais il n'avait rien de plus qu'un regard vide et la bouche entrouverte. Il lui sembla rester ainsi des heures, avant que le Duc Barma ne vienne l'observer de derrière les barreaux crasseux. _

_- Break nous a fait part de son témoignage : il se serait introduit à ton insu dans ta chambre et lorsqu'il se serait penché au-dessus de toi, tu lui aurais tiré dessus. Était-ce pas réflexe, par frayeur ou était-ce prémédité ? Nous savons tous qu'il ne te laisse aucun répit, mais j'aimerai comprendre tes motivations. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Reim. Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

_Reim se jeta sur les barreaux, faisant reculer le Duc Barma, inexpressif, tandis qu'une dizaine d'agents le tenaient en joue._

_- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Il m'a fait peur ! Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? C'est mon meilleur ami !_

_- Calme-toi. Son état est stabilisé mais ce n'est pas certain qu'il s'en sorte ; la balle s'est logée dans l'un de ses poumons. Et pourquoi as-tu eu peur ?_

_- C'est le Mangeur de Rêves ! Il était au bout de mon lit ! J'ai cru que c'était lui ! C'est pour ça que j'avais une arme ! s'écria le châtain, au comble du désespoir._

_- Cesse de crier, mon audition est excellente. Encore cette histoire de Mangeur de Rêves ? Reim, il serait temps que tu te détaches de ce cauchemar enfantin. Et ne prends pas ce prétexte ; sais-tu que cela te rend coupable ?_

_- JE NE L'AI PAS VOULU ! IL ETAIT LA ! _

_- Reim..._

_- ARRETEZ DE ME PARLER COMME SI J'ETAIS FOU !_

_- Reim Lunettes. Ce monstre n'existe pas : comprends-nous. Tu es soit fou, soit un menteur._

_- NON ! hurla Reim, se prenant la tête entre les mains._

_- Mens-tu ?_

_- ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ ! sanglotait Reim._

_Rufus Barma poussa un soupir et s'éventa paresseusement._

_- Bonne nuit, Reim._

_- NON ! Pitié, ne me laissez pas ! Ne me laissez pas avec lui ! S'il vous plaît ! Messire Barma ! Je vous en prie !_

_Désespéré, Reim secouait les barreaux, se mettant à hurler. Mais personne ne vint ; il passa effectivement la nuit dans la geôle, fixant intensément la chose qui se tenait devant lui, recroquevillé sur le sol sale, se balançant d'avant en arrière en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles._

**xXx**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement ; ses paupières étaient lourdes et ses prunelles ambrées scrutaient avec peine la petite horloge qui était accrochée au mur faisant face à son lit simple et dont les couvertures immaculées enroulait un corps finement dessiné par un entraînement journalier destiné à ne pas perdre la forme tout en sachant qu'il en fallait un petit paquet pour travailler tous les jours (voire les nuits) à Pandora. Ce corps parcouru de frissons tressauta légèrement, encore sous l'emprise d'un sommeil lourd dont ses yeux avaient du mal à se défaire et restaient péniblement ouverts. Fort heureusement, l'horloge jouxtant la penderie où reposaient plusieurs uniformes et bottes identiques, indiquait à peine six heures, ce qui allait lui laisser le temps d'émerger pour pouvoir pratiquer sa petite séance de gymnastique journalière, en pyjama, évidemment ; il était histoire de se trémousser un peu pour trottiner joyeusement dans les couloirs de Pandora, dossiers serrés contre la poitrine et de petites étoiles s'épanouissant dans son regard hébergeant une petite lueur sémillante.

_Reim hurla des heures, se tenant la tête entre les mains ; il avait l'impression que son isolement durait depuis des centaines d'années. L'attente était tout bonnement insupportable et personne ne daignait venir le voir._

La main un peu tremblotante de l'agent de Pandora se glissa dans les cheveux châtains qui poussait un peu en bataille sur son crâne et dont quelques très courtes mèches parsemait son grand front, tandis que l'autre allait frotter son œil droit et que sa bouche s'étirait pour laisser échapper un long bâillement à peine réprimé ; il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, immobile, à se convaincre qu'il allait finir battu à l'éventail si sa carcasse ne voulait pas quitter les draps délicieusement doux, chauds et ô combien confortables de sa couche. Puis enfin, il bascula sur le flanc et se cambra, s'étirant en laissant un échapper un nouveau bâillement, bien que plus bref que le précédent. De nouveau, quelques minutes s'échappèrent.

Puis enfin, il eut le courage de repousser ses couvertures et de s'asseoir sur le lit en tailleur, les jambes bien au chaud sous le couvre-lit. Une nouvelle bataille : celle d'avoir la force de retirer ses petits petons du terrier réconfortant où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Allez, courage...

Enfin, après une minute dure en négociations (ses pieds sont coriaces), il parvint à s'extirper totalement du lit et à tituber jusqu'à sa fenêtre, frémissant de la tête aux pieds, pour pouvoir écarter les lourds rideaux pourpres et laisser filtrer un timide rayon de soleil estival. Il y avait au moins ça de réconfortant dans ce dur lever : le soleil serait sans doute rayonnant aujourd'hui. Il y avait encore la lune, pâlotte, qui persistait dans le ciel clairsemé d'étoiles qui oscillait entre le sombre de la nuit et les couleurs vives d'un lever du jour : rose, tournesol, parme et de petites ondes orangées. Un peu plus haut dans le ciel qui promettait un bel azur pour la suite de la journée, un noir s'estompant et se dégradant en bleu nuit s'effaçait peu à peu, cédant la place à l'astre étincelant, qui éclipsait la lune de ses longs et fins bras jaunes.

_Rien ne filtrait dans cette maudite geôle. Il était dans l'obscurité perpétuelle. Avec lui._

Il contempla ainsi les jardins du manoir Barma et le spectacle apaisant qu'offrait le ciel en cette belle matinée pendant presque un quart d'heure, ses doigts posés sur le carreaux froid et laissant une trace de buée faute à ses lèvres proches de la vitre, qui laissaient échapper son haleine chaude.

Il se retourna, un peu plus guilleret et presque en sautillant (mais n'exagérons rien et puis sans ses lunettes, il ne valait pas mieux trop s'agiter), amorçant quelques flexions puis restant genoux pliés et bras tendus en avant, ses muscles s'échauffant – il avait d'ailleurs l'air très fin - puis faisant pivoter son bassin de droite à gauche ; il raidit par la suite ses jambes et arrondit le dos, se baissant et touchant ses pieds de ses mains en grimaçant légèrement. Il se releva subséquemment et écarta les jambes – mais de manière raisonnable pour garder de bons appuis – et posa un poing sur sa taille, élevant l'autre bras et le courbant légèrement à l'opposé de l'épaule soutenant le membre sollicité, il se mit à tordre les hanches, s'étirant avec souplesse ; il répéta l'opération avec l'autre bas, puis fit quelques pompes (une série de treize avec des poses de deux secondes répétée treize fois) avant de s'étaler sur le sol en soufflant péniblement. Fort heureusement, il avait appris à maîtriser sa respiration, ce qui lui évitait des points de côté pénibles.

_Le Mangeur de Rêves._

Il se releva donc après un petit temps et partit prendre un bain bien mérité ; il versa d'abord de l'eau dans des bassines, mettant celles-ci sur le feu avant de les verser dans la baignoire. Il se glissa ensuite dans l'eau bienfaitrice et soupira d'aise une fois nu dans le liquide chaud, à la limite du brûlant ; il se laissa aller et sa nuque alla rencontrer le rebord en céramique de la baignoire tandis qu'il se détendait, fermant les yeux, avant de se savonner puis se rincer et sortir, une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches étroites. Il se sécha les cheveux avec une seconde serviette, les ébouriffant plus qu'autre chose, avant de frotter ladite serviette sur son corps frissonnant puis d'enfiler un caleçon propre et une chemise blanche qu'il boutonna entièrement, hormis le col qu'il laissa ouvert. Il enfila ensuite l'uniforme de Pandora par-dessus et finit par redresser correctement son jabot, les lunettes chaussées après avoir enfilé le haut.

Il alla également saisir ses bottes pour les mettre, y passant un petit coup de cirage et s'observa dans le miroir de sa salle-de-bain personnelle ; celle qu'il avait depuis maintenant presque une décennie, tout comme cette chambre...

Il eut un petit sourire.

_"Que de souvenirs..."_

Il rassembla ses rapports et son revolver, qu'il rangea sagement dans sa ceinture, derrière un pan de son uniforme, tenant les rapports d'un bras et poussant la porte de ses quartiers de l'autre, la poussant simplement ; puisqu'un jour, il s'était fait la réflexion suivante :

_"A quoi bon s'acharner à fermer cette maudite porte si le plus dangereux de tous les animaux de ma connaissance peut entrer dans ma chambre en poussant la porte de ma penderie... ?"_

Et depuis ce temps-là, il était relativement tranquille ; son albinos de meilleur ami ne trouvant plus aucune satisfaction à pénétrer dans sa chambre puisqu'il n'y avait aucune interdiction ou règle à enfreindre, il n'y mettait plus un pied, sauf pour quelques occasions ; comme le réveiller d'un grand « BOUH » effrayant ou lui chatouiller les côtes alors qu'il tentait péniblement de classer ses papiers, voire peut-être même de se chouchouter un peu pour un rendez-vous galant – ce qui arrivait clairement plus rarement.

Il déambulait donc dans les couloirs du manoir Barma, l'esprit vagabondant de ci de là, marchant d'un pas tranquille pour sortir et prendre son fiacre attitré qui le menait au QG de Pandora. Aujourd'hui, le fiacre était assez étrange : d'un noir vraiment malsain, drapé de voiles. Il se demanda si le cocher avait mené un enterrement précédemment avant de monter dans ledit fiacre. Lors du voyage, ses yeux se promenèrent avec paresse sur les paysages qui défilaient : il y avait avant tout des forêts qui défilaient et leurs arbres aux troncs larges et sombres se dressaient vers le ciel en épanouissant leurs branches feuillues. Ces êtres semblables à des gardiens millénaires s'imposaient d'une façon menaçante à quiconque passait par ce chemin sinueux où le fiacre cahotait, tandis que Reim détournait le regard pour fixer ses mains gantées qui tenaient fermement une petit boîte qu'il avait demandée à lui faire apporter juste avant qu'il ne s'assoit dans le carrosse tiré par deux grands chevaux ; l'un alezan et l'autre pie.

_Reim se mit alors à rire comme un dément en observant le Mangeur de Rêves se rapprocher de lui. Un rire incontrôlable._

Ses fins et longs doigts caressèrent distraitement le couvercle de la petite boîte décorée d'arabesque dorées et de roses sculptées d'un rouge sang. A l'intérieur de cette fameuse boîte était renfermée un écrin de satin dans lequel reposait une petite bague, dont l'anneau était fait d'or blanc et les cinq petits diamants qui l'ornaient scintillaient d'une lueur unique. Aux côtés de l'écrin était délicatement posé une parure chatoyante : un collier à plusieurs rangs brillait de mille feu, renvoyant des éclats de rubis lorsque la lumière frappait le précieux bijou.

Ce précieux présent que devait offrir Reim à la Duchesse Rainsworth émanait de la part de son maître, le Duc Barma, qui avait décidé de la demander en mariage. Reim s'était tut sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'elle accepte puisque son passe-temps favori était de le taquiner - voire plus si affinité - perpétuellement. Il poussa un petit soupir et écouta le martèlement des sabots des chevaux contre le sol de terre humide. Puis enfin, le fiacre s'immobilisa et il ouvrit la portière en saluant d'un sourire chaleureux le cocher, qui resta impassible, s'évertuant à fixer un point au loin, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de monter les marches du QG, ou plutôt, de l'abattoir.

- Excusez-moi, interpella Reim en retenant un quelconque agent par le coude. Où se trouve la Duchesse Rainsworth ?

- Dans l'aile ouest, monsieur, répondit celui-ci, retirant son coude avec un empressement apeuré.

- Merci, bonne journée à vous ! s'exclama-t-il en gravissant les escaliers en colimaçon menant au second étage, avant de prendre la direction indiquée.

_La Duchesse Rainsworth posa sa main sur le bras du Duc Barma et l'observa longuement, une larme roulant sur son joue burinée._

Reim observa autour de lui, cherchant des yeux une porte ouverte ou un domestique qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait précisément la Duchesse Rainsworth.

_- Il le faut, Sheryl._

- Madame la Duchesse ! s'écria Reim en l'apercevant.

Sheryl Rainsworth, poussée par sa petite-fille, l'observait d'un air doux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Madame la D... ? M-mademoiselle Sharon ! Que se passe-t-il... ?

Sharon se jeta dans ses bras, hoquetante et sanglotante.

- R-Reim...

- J-je... je suis revenu, tout va bien, vous le voyez ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Pas encore, tonna la voix sans intonation du Duc Barma, posant sa main gantée sur son épaule.

- Messire... ? fit Reim, perdu. Mais la bague... ?

- Ouvre la boîte, Reim.

Obéissant d'une main tremblante, Reim ouvrit donc l'écrin et en ressortir une lame ensanglantée qu'il lâcha dans un cri de dégoût.

- A qui cela appartient-il ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

- Ecartez-vous, mademoiselle, ordonna Rufus Barma en écartant Sharon qui tenta de se débattre mollement, son visage sillonné de larmes scintillantes. C'est la lame avec laquelle tu as, quelques jours après ta libération, tué le suspect mis sous ta surveillance. Il avait tenté de s'enfuir en détruisant toutes les sources de lumières, tu te souviens ?

- Je... non... ce n'est pas...

- Ensuite, tu as attaqué tous ceux qui avaient tenté de t'immobiliser. Tu as tué deux agents de Pandora.

- N-non... je n'ai pas fais ça ! Vous mentez !

- Reim... si... tu l'as fait, acquiesça Sheryl, pleurant silencieusement.

- Ton délire est plus grave que ce que le médecin pensait. Tu es fou, Reim. Tu es un meurtrier.

Meurtrier.

Une petite voix ne cessait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_Meurtrier, meurtrier, tu n'es qu'un meurtrier._

- Chaque jour, tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Tu sembles tout oublier. A la lumière, tu es inoffensif. Mais tu es devenu trop dangereux pour risquer un nouveau meurtre chaque nuit.

- Non, messire... je... vous allez...

- REIM ! hurla la voix de l'albinos.

- On dirait que vous avez vite récupéré, cher chapelier, constata Rufus Barma.

- Reim..., murmura Break, essoufflé.

Il s'était arrêté juste devant lui, poussant le Duc Barma sans ménagement qui, curieusement, n'avait pas réagi.

- Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Je le sais.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Reim mais Xerxes enchaîna :

- Ils vont t'exécuter. Il faut que tu fuis.

Il dégaina alors son épée et la brandit face au Duc Barma.

- Laissez-le et je ne m'en servirai pas.

- Crois-tu que c'est un plaisir pour moi de faire exécuter mon plus fidèle valet ?

- Mais vous n'avez aucun autre lien de confiance avec lui.

- Je le sais mais je le tiens en estime ; il aura été un excellent valet et un membre exemplaire de Pandora. Malheureusement, le destin a voulu punir Reim d'un crime incommis. Le destin est cruel, rajouta-t-il avec un étrange rictus.

- On peut toujours changer son destin, intervint Sharon, se plaçant auprès de Reim et Xerxes.

- Ainsi donc, vous vous liez contre la justice ?

- Rufus, nous avons toujours été incompatibles et je le regrette, commença Sheryl, mais Reim est un être gentil, doux et a toujours été adorable avec ma petite-fille. Il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour chacune des personnes présentes dans ce couloir. Devons-nous réellement en arriver là ?

- Sheryl...

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Sharon, observant d'un air suppliant le Duc.

- ... je le crains.

Une dizaine d'agents les encerclèrent soudain, brandissant leurs armes.

- Moi aussi je le regrette, Sheryl. Sincèrement.

- Ce sont des illusions ! s'écria Break en saisissant le bras de Reim et prenant Sharon dans ses bras.

Sheryl Rainsworth fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Allez-vous-en.

Break ne se fit pas prier, entraînant Reim par le bras. Ce dernier le suivit avec peine, sortant au-dehors après une cavalcade éreintante dans le manoir Rainsworth. Break ne se fit pas prier et menaça le premier cocher venu de son sabre ; malheureusement pour eux, des agents ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils durent reprendre leur course effrénée, s'enfonçant dans la forêt bordant le manoir.

- J'espère que grand-mère va bien, fit Sharon tandis que Break et Reim couraient à en perdre haleine, talonné par les agents.

- Je crois qu'ils ont lancé leurs chains, s'exclama Reim pour détourner la conversation.

- Et moi j'ai Mad Hatter, s'écria Break.

- Tu ne dois pas l'utiliser ! C'est dangereux pour ta santé ! le sermonna Reim, haletant.

Xerxes sourit doucement.

- Tu n'as pas changé, Reim. Tu es toujours toi.

- Bien sûr que c'est toujours lui ! On ne doit pas les laisser faire ! intervint Sharon.

Reim leur sourit avec reconnaissance, songeant à tout ce que lui avait dit le Duc Barma. Et comme les deux hommes s'essoufflaient, les pas des agents se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Je crois que ceux-là ne sont pas des illusions ! s'exclama Xerxes après une tentative d'invocation de Mad Hatter.

- Ne l'appelle pas, X-Xerxes !

- Ne parle pas, cours ! Tu t'essouffles plus vite !

Une balle siffla aux oreilles de Xerxes et Reim tourna vivement la tête, ayant senti l'étrange courant d'air l'effleurer lui aussi ; il observa ses deux compagnons avec inquiétude, réalisant avec effroi tout ce qu'il leur ferait endurer si jamais il les entraînait dans sa fuite, si jamais ils désiraient le protéger ou rester avec lui dans l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'ils encouraient...

Juste pour lui.

Reim eut la nette impression qu'on lui broyait le cœur au fil des pensées qui affluaient douloureusement dans son esprit.

Une autre balle siffla et Sharon poussa un cri ; le châtain tourna vivement la tête vers la demoiselle, dont la balle avait touché le bras mais continué son chemin. Son bras n'avait été qu'effleuré fort heureusement, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Déterminé, Reim se retourna et brandit son arme, qu'il tenait quelques minutes auparavant mais qui ne se trouvait plus entre ses mains. Il papillonna, cherchant son arme à sa ceinture, mais le ne trouvant pas. Il s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il l'avait ce matin. Et encore il y a cinq minutes ; Barma avait raison, il était fou.

- REIM ! COURS ! hurla Break, lui aussi arrêté.

- REIM ! S'IL TE PLAÎT ! fit à son tour la future duchesse.

- Je ne peux pas...

- ON T'AIME ! cria Sharon à pleins poumons.

Une larme roula sur la pommette de Reim, s'échouant sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je sais... moi aussi je vous aime. C'est pour ça... que je ne peux pas vous faire courir tous ces risques. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous, déclara-t-il, d'une voix tremblante mais ferme.

- Reim, tu-

Mais Xerxes n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le corps de Reim fut légèrement propulsé en avant, comme cambré. Une pluie de balles l'avait transpercé.

- REIIIIIIIM ! hurla Sharon tandis que muet d'horreur, Break l'observait tomber dans l'herbe, face contre terre.

Reim entendit des pas étouffés autour de lui et sentit qu'on baisait son crâne, puis son front et qu'on le serrait. Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur son visage tandis que la douleur irradiait en lui et qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Sa vision devint étrangement lumineuse, presque aveuglante.

Et au moment où elle commençait à s'obscurcir, à l'instant où il sombrait définitivement, il le vit.

Une ombre, traversée d'un croissant de lune éclatant, comme un sourire tordu.

Le Mangeur de Rêves.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu pour ce petit retour de ma petite personne - parce que je ne fais qu'un mètre cinquante-six ! Et j'ai fini de grandir, vous rendez-vous compte. Non évidemment, vous n'en avez rien à fiche de ma vie.  
**

**Alors, une petite review pour le retour d'Oneejin ?**


End file.
